


А важнее всего - красота

by Literary_Yandere



Category: Nußknacker und Mausekönig | Nutcracker and the Mouse King - E. T. A. Hoffmann
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Yandere/pseuds/Literary_Yandere
Summary: Перечитывая детские произведения, будучи взрослой, можно найти "двойное дно" или скрытый смысл в сказке, которая, казалось, известна тебе до последней буквы. И многие персонажи предстают перед тобой в совершенно ином свете.Например, принцесса Пирлипат...Вы когда-нибудь задумывались, как она жила пятнадцать лет, пока мастер Дроссельмейер рыскал по Азии?
Kudos: 1





	А важнее всего - красота

Когда Христиан-Элиас Дроссельмейер отправился на поиски ореха Кракатук, он потерял все связи с родной страной — иначе бы вернулся куда раньше, чем через целых пятнадцать лет. Знай он, что у его двоюродного брата уже появился вожделенный спасительный орешек, Дроссельмейер не тосковал бы по Нюрнбергу столь долго. И бедная принцесса Пирлипат прожила бы совсем другую жизнь.

Но Дроссельмейер ничего не знал.

А Пирлипат жила так, как у нее только и получалось.

Преимущественно, лежа. Да, вставать с постели и ходить она могла, но огромная голова давила всей тяжестью на шею и спину бедняжке. Девочка едва передвигалась по замку, и часто присаживалась отдохнуть прямо на пол, как только чувствовала, что устала. Обер-гофняня без труда поспевала за маленькой принцессой всюду, куда бы та ни двинулась — Пирлипат едва могла ковылять на своих тонких кривых ножках. Как только принцесса шлепалась на пол, обер-гофняня поднимала ее, отряхивала платьице, с каждым разом все более раздраженно — так, что в конце концов могло показаться, будто няня шлепает подопечное Высочество за провинность — и ставила снова на ноги.

— Ну же, Ваше Высочество, если Вы устали, пойдемте назад, в детскую, и я Вам почитаю!

Пирлипат едва слышно отвечала: да. Кивать она не могла, и мотать головой тоже. Если бы мастер Дроссельмейер остался во дворце! Он бы, верно, выдумал какой-нибудь ошейник, который перераспределил бы вес чудовищной головы Пирлипат, чтобы она не испытывала таких мучений каждую минуту своей жизни.

— Да, — говорила принцесса. — Почитай мне, няня.

И няня читала. В основном, сказки. О прекрасных принцессах, которых спасают храбрые принцы. Или рыцари. Или бойкие, веселые крестьянские парни. Когда Пирлипат только-только родилась, всем няням строго-настрого запретили читать дочери книги, в которых принцессе доставался в мужья не принц. «Еще чего! — говорил король. — Чтобы она думала, будто мезальянс — это допустимо?»

Со временем все переменилось. Пирлипат не слышала, как отец впервые разрешил няням читать принцессе все сказки, что те только найдут. Однако слышала, как он говорил это во второй, третий, четвертый раз.

— Пусть бы ее взял замуж хоть какой-нибудь завалящий барон! Да что там, я и на бюргера согласен. Нам нужен наследник. Внук, в ком будет хотя бы половина королевской крови. Но, черт побери, моей!

Король, верный своей импульсивности, потрясал кулаками и ломал вещи. С годами милые причуды его превратились в пугающие приступы ярости. Король не стеснялся трясти королеву за плечи, выкрикивая ругательства, прямо при слугах и дочери.

— Ты, колбасница! Бесплодна, бесплодна! Если бы ты родила мне сына взамен этой… этого уродца!

— Но, дорогой…

— Молчать! Я сошлю тебя в монастырь и женюсь на ком-нибудь помоложе! Только дай время, придет письмо от Папы Римского, он дозволит наш развод!

Королева не хотела ссориться при дочери. Она знала, что малышка все слышит и все прекрасно понимает, тогда как Его Величество часто относился к Пирлипат хуже, чем к прислуге — нет, он ничего не приказывал ей. Он ее игнорировал. Он говорил при ней все то же, делал то же, что мог говорить и делать в одиночестве. Пирлипат для него более не существовало.

Королева же думала о дочери день и ночь. Иногда, втайне от мужа, она приходила во мраке к кроватке принцессы, тихо, чтобы не разбудить няню (о, няни, они всё равно все спали, сколько бы им ни наказывали этого не делать!), садилась на корточки, гладила тонкие, корявые ручки своего дитяти и причитала:

— Ах, милая Пирлипатхен, если бы ты только стала красивой… Если бы ты была так же очаровательна, как в день своего рождения, как бы все любили тебя! Все королевство бы тебя обожало. Как было бы прекрасно, если бы ты не была столь уродлива!

Пирлипат слышала все, хотя и притворялась, что спит. Слышала. Запоминала. Потом — начала подмечать.

Пирлипат росла и становилась только еще более уродливой. Но и более умной. И более холодной внутри.

Она сама начала читать книги — уже не сказки, но романы. Времени у нее было много — все равно, ни гулять, ни играть она не могла. Изредка только сидела, устроив голову на подоконнике подбородком, чтобы шея отдохнула, и смотрела во двор. Там частенько играли поварята — весело, дружно. Иногда они замечали Пирлипат в окне и строили ей рожи, дразнились, один поваренок даже бросил в принцессу грязью — что им, малышам, объяснишь? Пусть она принцесса, но всем же известно, что все королевство, да и сам король ее ненавидят.

Была бы она только красива…

«Принцесса страшилка, принцесса страшилка!» — распевали поварята, имея в виду ее. Кого же еще. Вскоре и взрослые стали называть так Пирлипат между собой, если думали, что она не слышит. Если думали, что ее, на самом деле, обессиленно присевшей в уголке, нет поблизости. Она слышала многое. Это. И другое, сверх того.

Поваренок не попал Пирлипат в лицо — слишком слабо размахнулся, но его поступок остался у нее в сердце. И с того дня принцесса поняла. Ее ненавидят потому, что она уродлива. А была бы красива — ее бы любили. Любили, если б она была таким же крепеньким, румяным подвижным ребенком, как тот злой мальчишка, который хотел ей навредить.

Вот оно что, подумала принцесса, и вот тогда она все поняла.

С тех пор она не смотрела в окно, а читала только еще больше. Пирлипат ставила одну книгу на другую, на ту — еще третью и так далее, пока не получалась стопка, на которую можно было удобно устроить подбородок. Так шея могла отдохнуть, и Пирлипат удавалось читать часами, не отрываясь. Романы… Прекрасные принцессы. Каждая, каждая женщина, что упоминалась в романах, была красива. Как правило — ослепительно. Единственные, кому дозволялось быть уродливыми, являлись ведьмами — добрыми или злыми. Но всегда, неизменно, старыми колдуньями. Отлично, подумала Пирлипат, если так, то я тоже стану ведьмой. Но учиться колдовству ей было не у кого, и она стала изучать книги по истории. Тогда она узнала, что не все королевы были красивы, а многие даже подходили под понятие уродства, хотя ни одна не была так обезображена, как Пирлипат.

Ну и что, думала принцесса, значит, я буду первой. Никто не возьмет меня замуж? Не страшно, Елизавета правила одна, и только посмотрите, как ей это удалось! Королеву могут любить за красоту, но я вижу лучший путь к сердцу моего народа — снижение налогов. Улучшение уровня жизни. Она уже знала эти выражения, пока только не представляла, как воплотить их в жизнь.

Пирлипат вознамерилась стать строгой, но справедливой королевой. Когда придет срок.

Тем временем, ей исполнилось пятнадцать лет, и боли в шее ее почти доконали. Принцесса не бросала своих занятий, но сидеть подолгу, даже с книгами под подбородком, уже не могла. Она часто лежала, скрючившись, на постели, и читала так. Обер-гофняня за долгие годы полюбила Пирлипат как родное дитя и уже не замечала уродства девочки. Она облегчала, чем могла, ее страдания. Подкладывала подушки, приносила снадобья от боли. Все это помогало, но ненадолго. И вот, однажды, к Пирлипат явилось спасение!

Король вошел в спальню дочери, сияя, словно заново родился. Принцесса еще никогда не видела в глазах отца такой нежности.

— Мы спасены, крошка моя! Тебе вернут красоту!

Что пользы от вашей красоты, думала Пирлипат, но вот избавиться от болей было бы просто чудесно. Но она ничего не сказала. От неудобного положения головы горло свело. Однако, от следующих слов короля принцесса онемела совершенно — ужас ее сковал, будто льдом. Она не могла пошевелиться.

— Я пообещал тебя в жены тому, кто разгрызет волшебный орех Кракатук. И теперь-то в наш замок повалят толпы принцев и графов! Пусть думают, что могут стать королями, хотя — хаха, кроме принцев все могут рассчитывать лишь на звание консорта. Но пусть, пусть! Пока ты не красавица — еще — нужно же как-то поддержать их интерес к тебе. А не то, при одном взгляде на тебя кто-нибудь может так испугаться, что убежит прямо с Кракатуком во рту!

Ты меня продал, подумала Пирлипат с горечью. Как вещь. Как сотни и сотни королей в романах. Сотни королей в истории.

— Не думай, что о том, как ты была уродиной, забудут, если ты ею быть перестанешь. Так что не вздумай отказываться. Это твой единственный шанс на подобие нормальной жизни.

Король сказал последнее слово — словно уронил камень, и вышел. Пирлипат, с закинутой на спинку кресла головой, осталась сидеть. В ее глазах стояли слезы.

Через два дня дворец наполнился юношами всех званий и должностей — были и принцы, и бароны, и герцоги. А рядом с ними (впрочем, на некотором отдалении все-таки) топтались с неловкостью бюргерские сынки, подмастерья, даже крестьяне. Пирлипат слышала, как они ходят и разговаривают: шорохи, топот доносились даже до ее спальни этажом выше.

— Подождите немного, Ваше Высочество, осталось всего ничего, — бормотала горничная, накручивая жидкие волосы Пирлипат на разогретую на углях расческу. Жесткие пряди не желали слушаться, и служанка дрожала, боясь, что на нее падет гнев короля.

— Да… недолго осталось, прежде чем меня сделают красивой вещью вместо вещи уродливой.

Пальцы горничной замерли на макушке принцессы, и Пирлипат запоздало сообразила, что служанка говорила всего лишь о том, что скоро доделает ее прическу.

Выйти в приемный зал для Пирлипат оказалось нелегко. Она прекрасно знала, как на нее смотрят — с отвращением и презрением. За пятнадцать лет принцесса научилась быть незаметной и пряталась в одной ей известных закоулках дворца, чтобы меньше попадаться кому-либо на глаза. Теперь же ей предстояло храбро явить многим и многим гостям свой главный недостаток. Отсутствие физической красоты. Пирлипат зажмурилась, перешагнув порог. Тяжелая голова показалась ей на мгновение совершенно неподъемной, и девушка придержала ее, как могла, руками. В отдалении послышались смешки. Принцесса стояла, не размыкая век, с неистово бьющимся сердцем, не в силах взглянуть на кандидатов — в спасители, в мужья ей. Вот, вот они сейчас насмехаются над тобой, смотрят с едва оборимым отвращением, подумала она, и вспомнила слова отца — они никогда не забудут, какой ты была.

Пирлипат собрала все силы, открыла глаза и двинулась к приготовленному ей креслу в центре комнаты. По сторонам она старалась не смотреть, тем более, что две фрейлины закрывали ее с боков от толпы, а толпу — от нее. И все же, садясь, принцесса успела заметить, как проступает на лицах принцев, герцогов и подмастерьев удивительное похожее выражение, равнявшее их всех между собой. Плохо скрываемая гадливость.

Пирлипат запрокинула голову, устраивая ее на низкой спинке кресла так, чтобы шея болела не совершенно невыносимо. Принцессе предстояло просидеть в таком положении не один час. И она приготовилась.

Принцы перед нею безуспешно грызли Кракатук, ломая зубы, вывихивая челюсти, за ними принялись трудиться герцоги, за ними — маркизы, а после дошла очередь до баронов. Пирлипат смотрела на них, и каждый раз ее сердце ёкало. «Меня отдадут не ему… О, Святая дева, нет, не ему, какое счастье!»

К концу четвертого часа, когда аристократы среди гостей закончились и труд по разгрызанию ореха приняли на себя бюргерские сынки, Пирлипат успокоилась. Она уже не верила, что кому-то удастстя ее расколдовать. И это радовало ее! По крайней мере, моя жизнь не изменится, ликовала в душе она. В глубине толпы она видела господина Дроссельмейера, Кристофа-Захариуса, а рядом с ним стоял мужчина, крайне похожий на него лицом — очевидно, тот самый кузен, хитроумный и еще более умелый мастер. Тот самый, о котором по дворцу ходило столько слухов. Он сделает мне железный воротник, который будет держать мне шею, ликовала в душе Пирлипат, и костыльки, и, может быть, кресло на колесиках, и боль уйдет. И все будет хорошо.

И тут, жестоко разрушая все ее мечты, король воскликнул, что обещает ее руку и королевство тому, кто, в конце концов, разгрызет треклятый орех. Глаза Пирлипат метнулись в сторону отца, но она не смогла его увидеть — пришлось бы повернуть голову, да еще и помогая себе руками, а принцесса сидела почти неподвижно, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания к своему уродству.

Тотчас, словно ждали сигнала, через толпу протолкались братья Дроссельмейеры вместе с каким-то юнцом. Молодой человек держался прямо, величественно и с большим достоинством, явно уверенный и в своем успехе, и в своей представительной наружности.

— Племянник Дроссельмейера? — На спинку кресла рядом с щекой Пирлипат легла рука короля. — Могло быть и хуже. Согласна, Пирлипатхен? Он хотя бы хорош собой, от такого красавца не родишь урода.

Принцесса судорожно вздохнула, но отец решил, что дочь взволновалась от восхищения. Он осторожно коснулся согнутым пальцем лица Пирлипат, и со стороны его жест можно было принять за ласку. Однако сама принцесса прекрасно чувствовала, как невесомо это прикосновение, полное брезгливого ужаса.

— Да, папочка, я хочу, чтобы этот юноша разгрыз орех Кракатук и стал моим мужем, — она почти выкрикнула эти слова, придавленная страхом, стыдом и отчаянием.

От такого не родишь урода.

Урода.

Хорош собой.

Королевство и дочь тому, кто снова сделает ее красивой.

Красивой.

Урода.

Хорош собой.

Пирлипат зажмурилась.

Она не видела, как расшаркивался перед ее родителями и ею самой молодой Дроссельмейер, слышала только, как хрустнула на его зубах скорлупа чудесного ореха… и прежде, чем принцесса успела что-нибудь сообразить, чьи-то прохладные пальцы вложили ей в рот горькое зернышко. Была в этом какая-то ирония, что вкус у ореха оказался столь мерзким. Пирлипат едва не выплюнула его, таким ядрышко оказалось гадким. Но, все же сделав над собой усилие, она двинула языком… проглотила…

И чуть не задохнулась. Ее словно с размаху кинули в воду с высокого пирса — но такое сравнение пришло на ум Пирлипат много позже, в воспоминаниях о прошлом. Когда она уже знала, каково это — нырять в речку. А в ту минуту она просто замерла, оглушенная новыми ощущениями. Все тело ее мгновенно — но, по крайней мере, безболезненно — изменилось. Медленно, словно больная или пьяная, хватаясь за кресло, Пирлипат поднялась. Болей не было. Голова стала такой легкой! Принцесса засмеялась… и тотчас чуть не заплакала от облегчения. На минуту ей показалось, что в ее жизни все отныне будет хорошо.

А потом она посмотрела прямо перед собой и увидела, как пятится от нее молодой Дроссельмейер. Юноша, который вышел из толпы, когда отец пообещал королевство и в придачу ее — негодную принцессу. Негодную-непригодную. Нечего сказать, героический поступок — ради целого королевства. И возможности стать — как думали все претенденты — королем. Одна только Пирлипат, да ее отец вместе с нею, знали, что это невозможно. Принцесса ощутила горечь пополам с яростью, думая о том, как ее швыряет судьба, словно мяч — играющие на заднем дворе поварята. Проклятие, в котором она не была виновата, отношение к ней, которое она ни чем не заслужила, замужество, которого она не хотела…

— Отец, ты обещал отдать меня этому юноше.

Она сказала именно так — как это звучало в ее голове. Король рядом принимал поздравления с таким видом, словно это он вернул принцессе ее истинный облик, и не сразу понял, что дочь к нему обратилась. В зале царила такая суматоха, что Пирлипат не видела, как, наступив на королеву крыс, юный Дроссельмейер не довершил седьмого шага. И проклятие не разрушилось — а перекинулось на него.

Пирлипат повторила свою просьбу — привести ее спасителя и, видимо, жениха с этой минуты. Дроссельмейера-младшего, уже подностью обезображенного, протащили без всякой деликатности через толпу гостей и почти сунули принцессе в руки.

— Урод для уродины, — шепнул кто-то позади трона и хихикнул.

Пирлипат не стала оборачиваться. Она еще не привыкла, что может сделать это, не помогая себе руками.

Хорош собой.

От такого не родишь урода.

Принцесса страшилка.

…если бы ты только стала красивой…

А ведь он не так безобразен, как была я, изумилась принцесса про себя. Да, рот тоже растянулся от уха до уха, и голова увеличилась — но не настолько, как у нее. Плечи усохли, но Щелкунчик все еще стоял прямо. Ему не грозили такие чудовищные боли, какими мучилась она.

Принцесса страшилка.

Красота, красота.

Как будто это все, что интересует их всех, от короля до последнего бродяги. Так ее растили, так воспитывали. Вот что ставили ей в вину.

Божья Матерь, Святая Мария, он же совершенно чужой мне человек, подумала Пирлипат, он просто хотел мое королевство. Она готова была стукнуть себя кулаком в грудь и выкрикнуть это: мое! Да, она уже решила, что сделать на благо страны.

— Что ж… С этим можно жить, юный Дроссельмейер. — В ее голосе не было насмешки, только боль. И злость. Но мало кто понял, с какими чувствами Пирлипат произносила свою отповедь. — Я жила. И из этого можно извлечь урок. Мне это удалось.

Она не стала добавлять — надеюсь, и Вам удастся. Только махнула рукой: уведите. Она знала, что отец не позволит подобному браку свершиться, и без сожалений воспользовалась этой возможностью.

— Да, да, моя милая доченька, — зашептал ей на ухо король. — Так и надо. Зачем нам такой урод. Найдем тебе красивого принца.

Пирлипат по привычке взяла свое лицо в ладони, и только тут поняла, что может повернуть голову просто усилием мышц шеи.

— Не надо, папа.

Король не понял, что она сказала. Не понял, что глядит в лицо бунта. И не мог предугадать, чем это обернется. Принцесса и сама еще не могла.

Пирлипат поднялась по лестнице в свою спальню. Каждый шаг давался ей легко и безболезненно.

О, Святая Мария, я хожу как все, ликовала Пирлипат, смогу танцевать, если научусь, я смогу даже прыгать!

Она несколько раз невысоко подскочила на месте, стоя посреди комнаты, и засмеялась, хлопая в ладоши. Но смех ее внезапно оборвался, когда принцесса поймала свое мутное отражение в отполированной деревянной дверце комода. Пирлипат несколько секунд смотрела на него, не отрываясь, а потом, вдохнув поглубже, как перед ожиданием боли, резко распахнула дверцу. Там, на обратной его стороне, было настоящее зеркало. Пирлипат никогда не смотрелась в него намеренно, но иногда, лежа на кровати, случайно видела свое отражение, пока горничная доставала ей платье.

Принцесса страшилка.

— И вот это они называют красотой?

Нос, рот… как у всех. Ничего особенного, подумала Пирлипат.

То ли дело, ноги. Руки. Как у всех — а значит, крепкие, сильные. И вскоре они станут еще крепче, еще сильней. По крайней мере, она отныне сможет бежать. И цепляться. Бежать и цепляться. А прятаться она уже умеет.

Пирлипат приложила холодные ладони к горящим щекам, и это новое ощущение заставило ее сердечко сделать сальто в груди.

Да, подумала принцесса, я могу бороться за свое королевство тут, во дворце, отстаивать себя, как могу — как Елизавета, английская королева. Или могу бежать и прятаться, собирать сторонников среди народа… В ее голове теснились обрывки из романов, сказок, исторических хроник… Пирлипат не могла сообразить, что из этого многообразия путей действительно ей по силам. На тот момент ей казалось, будто бы все без исключения. Она не знала еще, насколько станет несчастней, превратившись в красавицу — хотя подозревала. В ту минуту ее распирала радость, то и дело прорывавшаяся смешками, от осознания, что отныне она здорова. И шея больше не болит.


End file.
